


Never brothers

by classicpleistocene



Category: Fence - C.S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, don't mind me this comic didn't even come out yet and i already wrote something for it, jesse is a bit of an a-hole, nicholas lost a match to someone from exton and he's brooding and thinking about his father, this is also the first gen fanfic i've ever done, watch this be super out of character as soon as fence comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: After losing to one of Exton's boys again because of his lack of discipline, Nicholas is lost in thought about his father. His unknowing half-brother interrupts him.





	Never brothers

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm Fence comes out soon but could I wait until then? Noooo. Watch me delete this when the comic comes out and proves every single headcanon of mine wrong. It's also not beta'd or anything but in the meantime I hope you enjoy.

Another loss, another failure to blame on his recklessness.

“Nicholas?” Bobby’s voice came from the locker room’s door.

“I’ll be right out.”

Bobby looked like he would say something more, and Nicholas knew it would be words of encouragement he didn’t deserve. He shot him a look to make sure that wouldn’t happen. Bobby didn’t deserve his rage.

When silence fell in the locker room, Nicholas reached into his pocket. He didn’t need to take the photo out, but holding it gave him strength. It was up to him to become good enough, to become deserving of an Olympic-winning father. To win against his other son. Until then, he would keep the photo on his person at all times and keep his secret to himself.

“Figured you’re the type to brood.”

Nicholas startled, recognizing the voice before he looked up to see Jesse leaning on the doorframe, running a hand through his blond hair, a gesture Nicholas was far too familiar with. He fought the urge to do the same. It didn’t mean anything. All the similarities between them, they didn’t mean anything. What counted was Nicholas couldn’t fence like Jesse did. Not yet. And how could he? He hadn’t been taught by an Olympic champion since a young age.

His hand threatened to close around the photo, further crumpling the worn out paper. He stood up instead and without a word he stalked to the locker room’s entrance, at the same time that Jesse moved to make sure he wouldn’t be able to get out.

“Move,” Nicholas said, looking directly into Jesse’s eyes.

“It’s a shame that nobody ever taught you how to fence. All that wasted potential.”

Jesse kept talking but his words were lost to Nicholas.  _ You’re the reason _ , he thought.  _ You’re the reason our father didn’t teach me too. _

With a push that was far gentler than Nicholas would have liked to admit, he managed to get through the door, and he knew it was only because Jesse let him.

“How did you even end up at King’s Row anyway?” Jesse called.

Nicholas kept walking, but he heard Jesse’s steps behind him. 

“Surely if your family had money you wouldn’t wear second-hand uniforms.”

Warmth rushed to Nicholas’s cheeks, and he was ready to turn back and fight Jesse when coach Sally appeared in the hall.

“Nicholas, come on.” She held out an arm to him. “Whatever he says, don’t listen to him.”

“Real mature, Sally. Alessandra will be delighted to know that you’re scared of a sixteen year old.”

Sally looked ready for murder at the mention of her lifetime rival, and this time it was Nicholas to motion her to leave the building.

When they came out in the daylight, Nicholas had made up his mind. If he had one day hoped he could reveal himself to Jesse as his brother, now all hopes of that had left him. He would beat every Exton boy until he could win against Jesse, and then it would be his pleasure to deny him the knowledge only he held. They would never be brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this it means you're just as much in hell as I am, so you might as well leave me a kudos and come scream at me in the comments or on my accounts.
> 
> You can find me as **aftgonice** on [tumblr](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/aftgonice)


End file.
